


[Podfic] 5 Secrets Barbara Kowalski Keeps From Stanley Raymond (by DesireeArmfeldt)

by malnpudl



Category: due South
Genre: More Joy Day, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malnpudl/pseuds/malnpudl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] 5 Secrets Barbara Kowalski Keeps From Stanley Raymond (by DesireeArmfeldt)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesireeArmfeldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/gifts).
  * Inspired by [5 Secrets Barbara Kowalski Keeps From Stanley Raymond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/709287) by [DesireeArmfeldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt). 



> Recorded as a gift for DesireeArmfeldt for More Joy Day 2014.

Warnings: None  
Length: 07:57  
File Format: MP3  
File Size: 11 MB  
Download: [at the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/5-secrets-barbara-kowalski-keeps-from-stanley-raymond)


End file.
